1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
During operation of an electronic device in a computer system, a large amount of heat may be produced. Such heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent the computer system from being damaged or becoming unstable. Consequently, a heat sink is frequently attached to the electronic device to remove heat therefrom, and a clip is used to secure the heat sink to the electronic device.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional clip 1 for attaching a heat sink 9 to an electronic device 8 mounted on a socket 12. The clip 1 comprises a spring portion 2 and two arms 4 extending from opposite ends of the spring portion 2. Each arm 4 defines an aperture 5 for engaging with a tab (not labeled) formed on the socket 12, and is stamped outwardly to form a handle tab 7. The handle tab 7 is operated on by a tool to detach the clip 1 from the socket 12. However, it is inconvenient to assemble/disassemble a heat sink using a tool, especially within the limited confines inside a computer case. This lowers the efficiency of attaching/detaching the heat sink. Furthermore, while using a tool, an operator can easily skid the tool off the handle tab 7, causing damage to other components in the computer system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip for readily attaching/detaching a heat sink to/from an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip comprises a spring portion, and two arms extending from respective opposite ends of the spring portion. The spring portion has a central horizontal portion which forms a tab extending horizontally and then downwardly from one side edge of the horizontal portion. The tab defines a positioning hole therein, for engaging with a catch on a side wall of a retention module. Each arm defines an aperture for engaging with a corresponding beam formed on each end of the retention module. The end of each arm extends outward to form a T-shaped handle. The handle includes an L-shaped connecting portion and an L-shaped operation portion.